In a voltage-current conversion circuit, a signal-to-noise ratio (SN ratio) is limited by a thermal noise current which is generated by a resistor performing a voltage-current conversion.
Therefore, there is a need of a circuit configuration which can improve the SN ratio in the voltage-current conversion circuit.